Missing
by MrsSpookyLiz
Summary: Mulder and Scully investigate a strange chemical which is supposedly changing people and killing them. They find themselves in great danger and physical emotion... MSR shipper and action. COMPLETE.
1. Part 1

Set in Season Eight

MISSING

CHAPTER ONE

Dana Scully sat in front of the TV in her apartment. She nibbled on some crisps. In her hand was an X-File. Her partner, Fox Mulder had given it to her to read over that night. She looked at the pages. It was something about group of missing children in Oklahoma. She skimmed the pages. They had been missing for two of three months. The police had found one of the bodies, the body of Katy Halls. She was nine years old. Scully closed her eyes. She found it hard to open them again. Working for the FBI was one hard tough job, especially with Mulder. Scully thought what he would be doing at the moment. Probably looking through his copy of the X-File thinking as hard as he could about it. Dana couldn't be bothered to look tonight. She switched the TV off and went to bed.

Scully walked to the entrance of the FBI headquarters. She walked along the corridors flashing her card to the guards on duty. She thought that they would know who she was by now. Six years she had been going through those doors and they still didn't recognize her. She turned the corner and went into her office. She put the X-Files down on the desk. She lowered her head. Headaches already. Great. Her phone rang. Scully jumped.

'Agent Scully.' She said.

'Scully would you come to my office?' It was Assistant Director Skinner, Scully and Mulder's boss.

'Do you want to see Agent Mulder as well Sir?' She asked.

'Yes I would. Is he here?'

'I don't believe he is.' Scully said. She sighed.

'OK. I'll see you in a minute.' Skinner said and put down the phone. Scully left a message on Mulder's phone and went to Skinner's office.

'You wanted to see me Sir?' Scully said.

'Yes sit down Agent Scully.' Skinner said. Scully sat down. 'Now I've heard that Agent Mulder has been interested in a new X-File case am I correct?'

'Yes.' Scully said. 'He gave me a copy of this X-File yesterday.'

'Yes well, Agent Mulder might be willing to do this X-File but I have a different case in hand.' Skinner said. Scully raised her eyebrows.

'Sir?'

'I know that Agent Mulder only likes to work on cases that he thinks are reasonable, but Agent Scully, I need you both to work on this case. And if he won't, you will.'

'But Sir I can't just work behind his back like that.' Scully protested. Just then Mulder walked through the door. He sat down next to Scully, a sly grin on his face.

'Morning Agent Mulder.' Skinner said. 'Why are you late to work again?'

'I'm sorry Sir but I got caught in a little traffic. I got a message from Scully that you wanted to see me?' Mulder said. Scully looked at him.

'Yes. Mulder I've heard from Agent Scully and other Agents that you're working on an X-Files case at this precise moment?' Skinner said.

'Well yeah, I've only just started looking at it..' Mulder started.

'Agent Mulder, I would like you to look at a different case that I have in mind.'

'What?' Mulder said. Scully sighed and shook her head,

'Yes. I'm sorry but seeing as you haven't really started much work on your X-File which you hadn't even told me about..'

'I was going to tell you today as soon as I had the chance!' Mulder said. 'Scully, what have you told him?' Mulder said looking at Scully.

'Me? Mulder I haven't told him anything. Only that you gave me a copy of the File.' Scully said.

'Is there something else you're supposed to be telling me you two?' Skinner said. Scully sighed.

'No, No there isn't. Sorry Sir. Mulder lets go.' Scully pulled Mulders arm. He sighed then got up.

They walked out of the room together.

'Mulder what were you talking about? Why would you think I would have told Skinner anything. What would I have told him anyway?'

'I can't believe this. Why does he always have to make us change cases?' Mulder said following Scully into her office. 'Scully don't you see that the case we looked at has evidences of Alien Activity?'

'Mulder..' Scully started.

'Scully. I know that you don't believe in the same beliefs as me but come on, you've seen enough. Why don't you just accept it?'

'Mulder, think how many times I've accepted it. Look, if you're not going to do the case, Skinner is going to make me do it on my own. Please Mulder, just at least look at it?' Scully said putting a hand on his arm. Mulder sighed.

'Yeah whatever.' He said. Scully smiled.

'Yeah. Well Mulder you might be right. It might be absolutely useless.' She said. Mulder frowned.

'Scully I really think that the other case is important to our work.'

'Really?' Scully said. She picked up her copy. Mulder stared at it. Then looked at Scully.

'Scully, I'd like you to check out the reports of the body found.' He said. Scully stared at him with disbelief. 'I'll come with you tonight.'

'What are you talking about Mulder…..' Scully started.

'Shut up. Just do it.' Mulder said and walked out of the room.

CHAPTER TWO

Scully threw herself on her couch. She sighed. Mulder was being VERY annoying. He had been rude for the rest of the day. She had tried to tell him that they would both get into deep trouble if anyone found out that they were working on a case which was not allowed. But he hadn't listened. She was to meet him at seven that evening and they were going to the hospital to check out the autopsy files of the body of Katy Halls. She went to the kitchen and boiled the kettle. She made herself a cup of coffee. Just when she was about to drink it the phone rang. She moaned out loud. 'I bet that's you Mulder.' She said.

'Dana Scully?' She said.

'Hey Scully.'

'Mulder I was about to enjoy a nice cup of coffee but then you rang. Make it quick.' She said.

'OK then Miss Stressed. I was just calling to tell you that I've changed the meeting place, and time.' He mumbled.

'Great. So?' Scully said.

'Eight thirty and at the coffee bar.' Mulder said.

'OK. Can I go back to my coffee now?' She said annoyed.

'Sure. Bye.' He mumbled and put down the phone. Heaving a sigh of relief, Scully sat on the sofa

and drank her coffee.

Mulder was there before Scully. He stood outside the coffee bar rubbing his hands together and blowing on them. It was very cold out. He caught a glimpse of what he thought to be Scully in a big brown suede jacket. She ran up the street. Mulder looked up into the sky and saw snow starting to fall. Scully reached him looking extremly cold. Her hair was messed up with the wind.

'Mulder you must be freezing! Where's your coat?' Scully said. Mulder was only wearing a thin sweater. He shivered.

'It wasn't this cold when I came!' He said. 'Come on, lets get in the car.' He pulled Scully across the road and into his car. Scully pulled her hand free and ran straight for the car.

Scully slammed the door. Mulder climbed in the car quickly before a car came speeding past nearly taking off his door.

'Ever heard of the word 'wait' Scully?' Mulder said.

'I was cold.' She said taking off her gloves. Snow showered all over the car.

'Thanks.' Mulder said. Scully laughed.

'It'll melt!' She said. Mulder started the car and they went to the hospital.

When they reached the hospital they parked right next to the entrance. Mulder climbed out of the car then Scully. They went in.

'Agents Mulder and Scully.' Mulder said. They both flashed their cards. 'From the FBI.' The hospital receptionist smiled.

'OK. What can I do for you?' She said. A big smile on her face.

'We'd like to see your autopsy records please.' Scully said.

'There was a girl brought in here about a month ago. Katy Halls?' Mulder said. The receptionist looked at her files.

'Yes. In fact we still have the body here. Would you like to see it? I need some kind of..' The lady said. Scully held up her hand.

'Don't worry I'm a doctor.' She said. 'I just need to see the causes of death.' She said. The little lady smiled and nodded her head.

'Come with me.' She said. Mulder and Scully followed her. She led them into a secured area. 'Number 24.' Said the lady. 'Heres the record.'

'Thank you.' Mulder said. The lady walked away. Scully looked at Mulder.

'It isn't always that easy is it?' Scully said. Mulder shook his head. Scully walked over to the bins and opened number 24. Mulder grimaced.

'That smells really bad.' He said. Scully looked at the body. She took a pair of plastic gloves out of her pocket and put them on. Mulder pinned his nose.

'It says here that she drowned.' Scully said. She felt the stomach. 'Mulder there's still some water in here. But I don't think that she drowned. She has a lot of scratch marks on her neck and her scalp is.. cut. This isn't pretty Mulder. Someone's murdered her.' Scully said. 'There are also scratch marks on her… AHHH!' Scully screamed. The body jerkered and grabbed Scully's hand. Katy Halls was still alive. 'MULDER HELP!' Scully screamed.

'Scully!' Mulder turned round and saw the scene. He ran up to Scully and tried to pull her off the corpse. The body sat up now. It's nails scratched Scully's face. She screamed. Mulder got his gun out and shot the body three times in the back. It stopped and fell down again. There was silence. Scully's heavy, frightened breathing was to be heard. Mulder went over to Scully.

'Oh my god.' Scully whispered. She threw the gloves off and touched her face. 'Ow.' She said. Mulder hugged her.

'You OK Scully?' He said. She nodded.

'I've got to get my face cleaned up though OK?' She said. She flopped in his arms and he led her out of the room.

Mulder and Scully ran right out of the hospital after the incident and Mulder took Scully back to her apartment. If they would have stayed the hospital staff would have hurried after them. They had managed to take the files back with them. Mulder helped Scully up the stairs. She was still in shock. She unlocked the door and walked over to the kitchen sink to get some water and ice. Mulder stopped her and told her to sit down.

'Mulder the antiseptic is in the bathroom cupboard.' Scully called to Mulder.

'Yep. Got it.' He said. He sat down next to her and started wiping the wounds.

CHAPTER THREE

Mulder woke up in Scully's apartment. He couldn't remember why. He moved around and saw that he was on the sofa. Scully was walking around the kitchen somewhere. He must have fallen asleep in front of the TV when Scully had gone to bed.

'You up Mulder?' Scully called from the kitchen. Mulder groaned. 'OK.' She said. He smiled.

'Scully, did I fall asleep last night or something?' He said getting out from under the covers. His hair was disheveled, but he looked just as cute as always. Scully came in. She was wearing a long white dressing gown. She sat in front of him of the coffee table.

'Yeah you did, after you so wonderfully did my face.' She said. Mulder looked at her. She had little marks where each cut had been. One of them had been covered up by the tiniest bit of plaster. She smiled then held her face in pain. Mulder laughed.

'No more smiling for you I don't think!' He said. He got up and went to the bathroom. 'Skinner's going to wonder where you got those cuts from Scully.' He said. Scully sighed and stood up.

'I'm just going to have to lie then won't I?' Scully said. Mulder came out of the bathroom and got his clothes. He went into the bathroom again and got changed. Scully stood up and went into her room.

The two agents walked to work together. Scully was just waiting to hear the reaction from everyone about her face. She was going to say that she cut herself on some broken glass. They walked through the doors and went upstairs to the offices. Scully went into her office. She checked her e-mail. She had one from her Mother. She scrolled down the page.

'Mulder did you send me an e-mail?' Scully said. Mulder sat on the desk.

'Yeah. Yesterday.' He said.

'No, no I checked it yesterday.' Scully said. She clicked on the e-mail. Mulder came round to see it. Mulder sighed. It was from Skinner.

'Oh god Mulder why does he want to see us again?' Scully said. Mulder shrugged.

'Don't know. But we've got to find out haven't we?' Mulder said. Scully stood up.

'Yeah lets go.' She said. They both walked out into the corridor and down to the main office. The secretary stopped them as they were about to open the door.

'Excuse me? Agents Mulder and Scully would you wait here for a minute?' She said. 'Skinner has an important meeting at the moment.'

'Well how come he wanted to meet us first thing in the morning?' Mulder said. The secretary shrugged.

'It's very important. He didn't know they were coming until he got in. I got a phone call.' She said. 'Please sit down.' Scully looked at Mulder. She sat down on the couch and Mulder followed her.

'Mulder this is weird.' Scully whispered. Mulder nodded.

The door opened and two very rich looking men came out carrying briefcases. Scully smiled at them when they walked past but they didn't smile back. The secretary looked at Mulder and Scully and let them in. Skinner was hunched over his desk like he was tired or even ill.

'Sir?' Scully said walking over to him. He looked up. He stared at Scully's face.

'What happened to you?' He said. Scully blushed.

'I just had a little accident.' She said. 'I broke a window and the glass just..'

'Yeah whatever. Sit down please Dana.' Skinner looked over at Mulder who was frowning at him. 'And you Mulder.' Mulder sat down next to Scully. They exchanged worried glances.

'Here's the case I want you to work on.' Skinner said passing them both a file. Mulder opened his.

'Fish dying in Arizona and no one knows why? ' Mulder said. Scully smiled and tried hard not to laugh. 'Two people die two days after fishing next to waters? What kind of a joke is this?' Mulder said laughing, but it was angry laughing. Scully looked over at him.

'Mulder!' She said. Skinner looked at Mulder.

'I know it doesn't sound very promising Mulder but I want you to work on this case.'

'Yeah well Scully, you're on your own this time. I've got to go.' Mulder said standing up. Scully looked outraged.

'Don't you dare Mulder! Come back here!' Scully called to him. He was already out the door. Skinner grabbed Scully's arm. She looked at him.

'Dana, please. You've got to work on this case.' Skinner said. Scully frowned.

'Not without Mulder!' She said. And ran stormed out of the room.

Scully caught up with Mulder half way down the hall. She grabbed him and pulled him into her office. She slammed the door.

'What the HELL do you think you're doing leaving me like that Mulder?!' She shouted. Mulder sighed.

'Scully you heard what the case was like!' He said. 'Do you really expect me to want to do it?'

'Do you really expect me to do it!' She said. 'Mulder why did you just leave me on my own. Gosh I just can't believe you sometimes.' She said.

'Yeah I know Scully. You don't believe in anything!' He shouted. 'I thought you would have liked that case. It's pretty simple isn't it?' Scully shook her head. Her face was full of anger.

'That was way harsh Mulder.' She said. Her voice wobbled. 'You know that I want to help you.' There was a silence. Mulder sighed. 'You know what? I'm gonna go home right now.' Scully said. Mulder shook his head.

'No, no Scully I didn't mean to…' He said. Scully stopped him.

'Shut up. And don't even try phoning Mulder, because I won't answer the damn thing.' Scully said tears choking her throat and stormed out of the room.

'Scully!' Mulder called. But it was too late. She had gone.

CHAPTER FOUR

People gathered at the horrible sight. Women cried, Men frowned in sorrow as a small boy was found dead. The boy was called Chris Young. He had been found in the middle of the waters drowning but by the time he was pulled out he was dead. His mother came in her car and when she saw the sight she broke into floods of tears. He husband followed her and held her close to him trying to calm her down.

In the distance a blue ford came down the drive. It parked and Mulder walked out of it. The police came up to him.

'Agent Mulder. I'm here with the FBI.' He said flashing his card. The police nodded and let him go forward. He looked at the boys neck and saw scratch marks. The boy was lifted up. He was put in a black bag and put in the Coroner van. Mulder walked over to see the driver.

'Hi I'm from the FBI, I'm investigating a case which could be related to this little boy. Could you send a copy of the autopsy results please?' Mulder said holding out an address. The man nodded and drove off. Mulder got back in his car. He didn't feel the need to ask the parents anything. They would be too upset to answer him. He sighed. He needed Scully.

The Coroner van wobbled and swerved on the dusty country roads. The driver and the doctor talked in the front seats. The body bashed about in the back. They stopped and jammed it so it wouldn't move then started the van again. The surgery tools sat by the body glistening in the sunlight. They closed the door.

'You're still going to that place?' The doctor said to the driver. The driver nodded and laughed.

'Even though I'm married it doesn't mean I can't go anywhere special does it?' The driver said. The Doctor sighed.

'You crafty little git.' He said. They laughed. A shuffling noise came from the back of the van. They stopped laughing as it grew louder. The Doctor turned round and screamed as the body of Chris Young came down on him with a huge knife.

Scully went to her mother's house on the way back from work. She didn't know why she went there but something made her go. She turned on the radio and listened for a while but then turned it off in annoyance. It was terrible music on a weekday at early afternoon. She guessed that she'd never really had experienced it for she was always at work or being held hostage at some crazy lunatics hideout or even being taken up into an alien UFO. Scully tried to remember her abduction but of what she could remember of it was just a blur. She remembered the chip in her neck. She remembered having Cancer. She remembered when she had to lie for Mulder's life.

'Mulder.' She said out loud. She sighed. Why did he have to be so unreasonable and difficult. She cleared the thought from her head and pulled in at her mother's house. She climbed out of the car and up the front steps, ringing on the doorbell she wondered if her mother would actually be inside the house or not. She heard footsteps from inside and her mother answered the door. Scully smiled.

'Dana!' She said. Scully hugged her.

'How are you Mum?' She said. They walked inside.

'Why aren't you at work?' Mrs. Scully said. Scully sat down in the lounge.

'Well you see…. Mulder and I, we're a bit well how do you put it? Well we're not getting on at the moment.' Scully said holding back tears. Her Mother came over to her and hugged her. Scully held her head in her hands.

'It's nothing really. He's just being really annoying.' Scully said as strongly as she could but a tear fell down her face. She broke down.

'I.. I don't know what to say to him now. I told him not to call me because I wouldn't answer the phone.' Scully cried.

'What started the fight?' Her Mum said. Scully sighed.

'Skinner's given us a new case to work on but Mulder doesn't want to do it and nor do I because it's just really pathetic. Anyway he went out of the room in this massive stress and he left me there. So I came along telling him off for leaving me the case and he just said all this stuff that really, really…' Scully burst into tears again. 'He was so rude Mum and so.. not like him. He said that I didn't believe in anything.' Scully wiped her eyes with a tissue. Her Mum hugged her again. Scully's chin trembled as she wondered what Mulder was doing. She took a deep breath and looked out the window.

Mulder came in from work at about six. He threw his jacket on the floor and checked if he had any messages on his answer phone. None. That just showed how popular he was. Not. Mulder rubbed his temples. Today had been to busy and complicated for him. The fight with Scully had just made things worse. He felt sorry for her. Why had he said all those things. He thought back to the years he'd known her and what she'd done for him. Scully had saved his life so many times. He remembered when Cancer Man had been messing about with his brain. Scully had come and rescued him, and how she had been so uncertain of what had happened and who to believe afterwards. She was such a wonderful woman. He'd just fallen out with his best friend. He tried her number even after she had told him not to. He waited but there was no answer. Not a surprise. He closed his eyes and fell onto the sofa falling asleep.

CHAPTER SIX

Mulder lay asleep on his sofa. He mumbled about something in his sleep.

'Woah!' He caught himself on the coffee table breaking his fall. He had slipped off the sofa in his sleep. He squinted in the light. He looked at his watch. Seven thirty. He moaned and forced himself to stand up. He pushed himself up and walked into the bathroom nearly falling over. He looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was scruffy and his eyes were hardly open. He ran the tap and filled the sink with cold water.

'OK.' He said bracing himself for a shock. He stuck his hands in the water and threw it over him head and over his face. 'Aggghhh!' He said groaning. He was never good at getting up. Cold water seemed to work though, most of the time. He walked into the kitchen and started making his breakfast. He gave up because he was running out of time and grabbed a fruit bar from the cupboard. He ran over to his sofa and realized he was still in his suit.

'OK.' He said. 'No time for a clean suit.' He straightened his shirt and trousers and sprayed some deodorant over himself and ran out of the apartment.

Scully sat in front of her computer. The words reflected off the screen onto her glasses. Skinner had given her the first piece of work for the case and she was doing it. She didn't care what Mulder said anymore. She jumped as a figure slammed into her door. Mulder was there leaning against the door.

'Scully, Scully…' Mulder stood in front of her panting. She frowned. The sight of him made her feel angry. Mulder looked at her. 'I'm late. How's it going?' He said walking over to her. She looked back at her computer screen. She began typing again. Mulder stopped puffing.

'Scully?' He said. She raised her eyes.

'What?' She said sternly. 'Mulder I'm working OK? I don't want to be disturbed.' Mulder looked at the floor.

'So um.. you still hate me?' He said. Scully raised one eyebrow. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

'Well it isn't surprising Mulder. Besides, I thought you hated me.' She said finally taking her eyes away from the screen. Mulder let out a laugh.

'Yeah well, I'll see you around.' He said. He started walking away and then turned round to face her. Scully was still looking at him. 'So much for trying to make conversation hey Scully?' He said and walked out of the room.

'Mulder!' Scully shouted. She was in the lunch canteen. Mulder was ahead of her in the queue. Now he was walking to a table. Scully looked ahead and saw the queue.

'Stuff this.' She whispered. She grabbed a sandwich and ran to catch him up. He sat down. Another woman came along and started to sit down. Scully ran to the table.

'Sorry.' She said breathlessly. 'This is taken.' Scully said. The woman looked at her and then walked away. Scully sat down. Mulder was looking right at her. She smiled.

'Hey.' She said. Mulder stared at her then tucked into his meal. Scully looked at him. God this was going to be really difficult she thought.

'Mulder?' She said. Mulder lifted his head.

'Yes?' He said wiping his mouth with a napkin. Scully looked at his face. He looked at her, waiting. She took his hand.

'Mulder, everything that we've been through, everything that has been done and solved I know that I can always trust you.' Scully said. Mulder looked at her weirdly. She smiled. A trusty, friendly smile. 'Look. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you this morning I was just, just so mad at you Mulder. Look, I don't want to fall out with you. It doesn't work like that. We're supposed to trust each other Mulder. We shouldn't argue, we shouldn't get mad at each other because that's not going to work. I just want to say sorry to you for being a.. well, you know.' Scully blushed. She squeezed his hand. Mulder looked a her then at his hand. He sighed.

'Scully I'm the one who should be saying sorry. I shouldn't have left you there you're right. It was rude and stupid and I'll never do it again it's just… Skinner just drives me crazy sometimes you know?' Mulder looked at Scully. She nodded.

'I know.' She said. They looked at each other and smiled. Mulder placed a hand on Scully's hand then Scully placed her other hand on his. They smiled. Done. They were good old Partners again.


	2. Part 2

The next day was training day. Seeing as Mulder and Scully had both made friends again they weren't fighting. Skinner had told them that they were going to train. They got changed and went to train.

'I can't remember the last time we did this Scully.' Mulder said. He had to shout over the noise. Guns were being fired to their left.

'Well you have an awful memory Mulder. We trained last month.' Scully said rolling her eyes. Mulder looked at her and frowned.

'How come you can remember all this and I can't?' He said. Scully sighed.

'Come on!' She said. They walked over to the guns. Mulder was given a rifle. Scully just took a little handgun. Mulder laughed at her.

'Small guns for small people Scully!' He said. Scully frowned and hit him on the arm. Mulder still laughed.

'You don't know how annoying you are sometimes Mulder.' Scully said crossly and walked over to a slot that was free. She placed the big pair of earphones over her head and put the gun through the hole. Mulder stood next to her and did the same. This time it was her turn to laugh.

'Mulder did I ever tell you how sexy you look in earphones!?' She said laughing.

'Listen who's talking!' Mulder said. Scully ingored him and aimed her gun again. When it was the right time to shoot she fired the gun at the target. A big stuffed man. The model swung back as Scully hit him right in the heart. She looked across at Mulder. He aimed his gun and shot. The bullet went flying into the man's head. Mulder looked across at Scully and smiled. She smiled back again grimly and aimed. She shot the gun twice and smiled in satisfaction when the model bounced and fell over. The men on side told her to stop and put another target up. This time a circle like a dark board but bigger. It was red, blue and white. Mulder looked at her. He aimed his gun and shot. His model fell over. They both looked at each other and frowned. Mulder realized how stupid they were being and started to laugh. Scully looked puzzled but then started to laugh too.

'What do you mean they crashed?' Mulder said. Several days had passed and there was still no news on the autopsy report. He sat on a desk in one of the offices put out for him. Scully stood behind him.

'You know Mulder we really shouldn't be doing this.' She said.

'Shhh.' He said to Scully. Scully rolled her eyes.

'Well where's the body?' He said. 'It's not there?' Mulder looked at Scully. She listened in interest.

'Well what about the bodies of the men? Were they there?' Mulder said. The man on the other end said something. Mulder put a hand over the phone. 'They're dead.' He said to Scully. Scully trembled. That would have been her if Mulder hadn't been there. 'OK. OK thanks.' Mulder said. He put down the phone. He looked at Scully. 'Do you want to know how they died?' Mulder said to her. Scully nodded. Mulder grimaced. 'They were stabbed then eaten.' Mulder said. Scully closed her eyes. Mulder walked up to her and took her arm. Scully sighed.

'Where would I be without you Fox Mulder?' She said. They both walked out of the room Scully still holding onto Mulder. He felt safe with him. It was sad to say but he was the only person that she could trust.

Scully and Mulder having heard about the car crash went to the crime scene. Scully took one look at the bodies of the men, or what was left of them and then went back to the car. Mulder ignored her and asked the police questions. The police said that they had been driving and must have crashed. Mulder asked where the body was and they said that it wasn't there when they found the van. It was obvious. The child had come back to life and had needed something to eat so it ate the freshest and closest thing near him. Human meat. Mulder said thanks and walked back to the car.

'Looks like Chris Young came back to life just like Katy did.' Mulder said. He looked at Scully. She was tapping her foot. She turned her head.

'Mulder there must have been a cause for the bodies coming back to life, something in their blood maybe?' Scully said. Mulder started the car. 'I think I'm going to have to look at the reports of the autopsies.' She said. He nodded.

'Yeah just phone the police and they will get you one.'

'You know if we get found out that we've done this Mulder Skinner's going to kill us.' Scully said. Mulder sighed.

'He won't find out Scully. Who's going to know?'

'Well if he wants us and we aren't there and if he comes and looks for us then we have a bad time a ahead of us Mulder.' Scully said firmly. Mulder looked at her frowning. 'Look just hurry up.' Scully said, Mulder put down the pedal and the car went full speed.

They arrived about half an hour later. They nervously walked into the offices, first Scully then Mulder. Scully sat on her chair by her computer. She swayed back and forth tapping her fingers on the desk. Mulder sat on a chair on the other side of the room. Scully looked at him. He looked back and nodded. Scully switched on her computer and started working on the case that Skinner had given them. To make it look more normal, Mulder walked over to the computer and read the screen. Suddenly the phone rang. They jumped. Scully picked it up.

'Agent Scully.' She said.

'Agent Scully where have you been?' Skinner said crossly on the other line. Mulder stood up and kicked the desk. Scully cleared her throat.

'Erm, Sir did you want to see me?' She said. Skinner laughed.

'Oh yeah. And Mulder.' Skinner said crossly. Scully sighed.

'Yes we're on our way.' She said and put the phone down. She looked at Mulder.

'Shit.'

They walked along the corridors and walked into Skinner's office. This time the secretary didn't bother to stop them. Mulder walked in first. Skinner was standing by the window staring into space. Mulder cleared his throat. Skinner turned.

'Sit down Mulder.' He said crossly. Scully came in after Mulder. 'Sit Scully.'

The two agents glanced at each other and smiled nervously. Skinner circled them.

'Now, I was trying to remember if I had let you leave the headquarters without my permission but I remembered that I hadn't seen you all day am I right?' Skinner asked them.

'Yes.' Scully and Mulder said in unison. It was like talking to two children which had done something terribly wrong.

'So, I wondered where could they have gone? Two of my most valuable agents gone missing? What should I do?' Skinner said. He sat down in front of them. 'I think that they must have and looked for some clues on the case the agent Mulder thinks is the best. Am I correct?' Skinner asked. Silence. 'Am I CORRECT?' He asked shouting.

'I want this case!' Mulder said. Skinner looked at him. Scully pouted. 'Look Sir, please let Scully and I do this case. I really don't think that your case is worth the trouble and time that we need to solve the other case. People are dying.' Mulder looked at Scully. 'Scully can you tell him what happened to you?' Mulder said.

'Well Mulder and I we went to see a body of a girl that was killed. We opened the bin and the body was there. I started looking at it and it… it attacked me.' Scully said. Skinner lifted his eyebrow. 'I know it sounds mad Sir but it came back to life and attacked me. I have proof. Look at my face!' Scully pointed to her scars. Skinner frowned. 'Agent Mulder um.. well he shot it before it did anymore damage to me.' She said. She looked at Mulder. He smiled at her. Scully sighed.

'So what you're telling me is that you worked on your case after the day had finished and you worked on it behind my back twice in fact.' Skinner said. Mulder shook his head.

'Sir I don't want to push you or anything but this case that you gave us just isn't appropriate. Why don't you just give it to other Agents I mean, what's the problem?' Mulder said shaking his head. Skinner looked up to the ceiling then at Scully.

'Agent Scully seeing as Mulder does not want to do this case I am putting it into your hands.' Skinner said. Scully's face flashed with rage.

'That is NOT how it works Sir! I do not work without Mulder!' She shouted. Mulder looked at her and puffed out some air through his tight lips. Scully really could get stressed if you wound her up enough. Well, he already knew that really. 'To tell you the truth I agree with Mulder for once. Children are dying. We HAVE to stop this! You can't just use me because Mulder doesn't want to work on a case. This thing attacked me!' Scully looked like she was about to explode.

Skinner looked at the floor.

'Fine! Mulder you get a day off. Scully, you're suspended for a week until further notice.' Skinner said. Scully looked at him in disbelief. Mulder looked at Scully worried. Skinner looked at them.

'Get out of my office.'

Scully walked into her office. She closed her eyes. She'd been suspended once before but it had been because she was saving Mulder. She couldn't believe what she'd said in there. Why did she blow her top like that? If she hadn't she wouldn't have got suspended. She felt so guilty. Mulder might not be in trouble if she hadn't blown it. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Mulder.

'Hey. You OK?' Mulder said softly. He stood behind her. She opened her eyes and took a deep breath.

'I suppose so.' She said. Mulder closed the door behind them. Scully fell into his arms. He put his arms around her and hugged her. 'Mulder I'm so sorry.' She whispered. 'You wouldn't be in this mess if I'd kept my cool.'

'No. It would still be like this Scully. You didn't do anything wrong. It was right to shout at him. He's got no right to do that.' Mulder said softly. She walked over to her computer. Mulder held her hand. She got a box out of her drawers.

'I'm always ready for something like this.' She laughed. It was a forced laugh. Mulder looked at her.

'Scully, don't worry about this. It doesn't matter. Skinner's always been a little bit like this hasn't he?' Mulder said. 'It's probably not his choice anyway. He has to suspend people. It's part of his job.' He pushed a piece of hair away from her eyes. A tear ran down her face.

'Oh come here.' He said. He hugged her. Scully cried softly into his chest.

Scully packed all her things. She walked over to Mulder and said good bye to him and gave him a hug.

'Call me OK?' She said. He nodded. She walked with her box to the exit. She walked out into the Washington busy air. She looked at the street ahead of her. Cars rushed past each other in a hurry. Everyone was rushing home after a hard days work. Scully breathed in the air and walked down the steps. She climbed into her car and drove off to her apartment.

Mulder left about an hour after Scully taking a few things with him. He walked out of the doors and went into his car and drove home. He couldn't stop thinking about Scully. Why couldn't he get her out of his head? She was a very beautiful woman but she was his best friend. He felt so sorry for her. Skinner was being a complete bastard at the moment. Mulder had noticed that. He drove into a service station for a burger or something. He got out of the car and walked to the Macdonalds. He ordered and got his food. He walked back to the car and ate his food. He heard thunder. He looked up to the sky and rain started pouring down.

'Great.' He said. He started the engine and drove home.

Scully started unpacking her things as soon as she got home. She had ran inside a quick as she could. The storm was pretty bad. She threw her soaking wet jacket into the wash. She quickly got changed. She threw herself on her sofa and sighed. She tipped her head back and as soon as her head touched the sofa the lights flickered and went out.

Mulder drove as quickly as he could through the town. He looked up to the buildings and saw that there were no lights on. Power Cut. Great. He drove past houses which he knew so well. He drove past the turning that led to Scully's house and thought if he should go or not. He carried on driving. She didn't need him. He'd probably go over there later, if she didn't come to him first. The phones were probably not working. He sighed and turned corners. He eventually reached his place. He got out of the car and ran for the door. He grabbed the swinging door and pulled it open. He walked up the stairs to his apartment. He opened the door and walked in. Trying the light switch but nothing happened. He found his way to his cupboards and got two candles. He lit them with some matches. He sat down on his sofa, light flickering. The rain was terrible. It poured down. Hail, rain, snowballs, golfballs, they were all there. Mulder sighed. He hated bad weather. Well, most people did didn't they? Well the people Mulder knew did.

He wondered what Scully was doing. Probably sitting on her sofa in the dark reading a book or something by candlelight. He decided that when the power was back on he would phone her. He ran a hand through his muffled brown hair. He sighed and got a yogurt from the fridge, He wondered how long that would all take to defrost. He sat down again and ate his yogurt. He sat there for a while and thought about things. After about half an hour he was incredibly bored. He stood up and grabbed his car keys. He was going to see Scully.

The rain poured down the windows, wind whistled and trees swayed. One even hit the window. Scully jumped. 'It's just a tree.' She said to herself. She didn't really like storms that much. She was tempted to go and see Mulder but she didn't want to go out in the storm. First snow then rain. A brilliant combination. Not really.

Scully sighed. She silently prayed for Mulder to come and see her. Half an Hour later, as if her prayers had been answered she heard a knock at the door. She walked slowly to it and opened it. Sigh of relief.

'Hey Scully.' Mulder was dripping wet. Scully couldn't help but laugh. He looked at her and then at his coat, then he was laughing.

'Come on in you, but don't drip on the floor!' Scully said walking in the kitchen. Mulder looked at her. Somehow she looked completely different from what she had before. Mulder couldn't help it. He was being attracted to her. 'So why did you come here?' She said. Mulder laughed.

'Well I thought you'd be a bit scared of the storm so I came to rescue you.' Scully looked at him then slapped his arm. Mulder looked offended but then laughed again. 'No I wanted to see if you were OK. After today I mean, I couldn't phone you so, you know. And I was bored.' He said. Scully sat down.

'Yeah well I'm not much fun either.' Scully said.

'Oh yes you are.' Mulder thought. He gazed at her. She didn't seem to notice so he kept staring some more. She turned round.

'What?' She said smiling.

'Nothing.' He said. She frowned at him and then looked forward. Mulder sighed. Scully looked at the candle.

'It's cold in here. No central heating.' Scully said. Mulder looked at her.

'Come here.' Mulder took her arm and Scully lay on him. He put an arm around her.

'What is he doing?' Scully thought. 'He was definetly staring at me a minute ago. I swear. What's his problem. Now he's holding me, I shouldn't have said I was cold. Oh god.' Scully thought. She could feel Mulder's breath in her ear. She found it suprisingly comforting though. She wondered what really had brought Mulder to her. Did he fancy her? They had been friends for about six years. Why would he change his mind about her? OK wait. She was going too fast. She was suspecting too much. Too much to take in. Mulder hadn't fallen in love with her, he was just a very close friend. She loved him- as a friend- and he loved her. No one could break that Mulder, Scully chain between them. No one in the world. She lay back and enjoyed his company.

'This is warmer.' Scully said. Mulder sighed.

'Yeah it is isn't it?' Mulder said. The candle flames flickered. Everything looked so different in the candle light. Somehow it was eerie. It sent shivers down Scully's spine.

'Oh god Mulder, do you mind if I go to sleep on you? I can hardly keep my eyes open.'

'If you really must.' Mulder laughed. Scully shook her head.

'No. I'm going to go to bed. You can sleep on the sofa.' Scully started to get up. Mulder caught her arm.

'Hey, hey. Don't go to sleep yet. Let's talk about things. Please, I don't care if you fall asleep on me. Scully we never have time to talk together about everything.' Mulder said.

'Oh my god think quickly!' Scully's head raced. What should she do? This was MULDER. It was so weird the way he was acting. It freaked her out. She might as well stay, keep a friend happy.

'OK but I swear that I am going to sleep on you!' Scully said. She sat back on Mulder. 'Ohhhh.' She moaned. 'This must be the most unluckiest week I've had.' She stretched and kicked off her shoes. It was hard having such high shoes on your feet. She wondered why she bothered. 'Oh yeah.' She reminded herself. 'I'm short.' She wondered what Mulder thought.

'Mulder?'

'Mmm?'

'Do you think I'm short?' Scully asked him.

'Well erm… well….' Mulder stumbled. He didn't know what to say. He tried to be as polite as possible. 'Well I wouldn't say that you're very short Scully.'

'That's not what I asked you Mulder. Do you think I'm short?!' Scully said slowly. Mulder cleared his throat.

'Ummmmm…..' He said. Scully held up a hand.

'Don't worry, I know you're just being polite. I am short aren't I?'

'No you're not Scully! I didn't mean to…'

'Hey. I'm only pulling your leg sweety.' She said to Mulder. Then she stopped doing everything suddenly.

'SWEETY?!' Scully thought. God she needed sleep quickly. She put her head back and closed her eyes and disappeared into a deep sleep….

Scully woke up the next morning late. She sat up and realized that Mulder was not with her. She looked around her and she didn't see him. Where had he gone? She got up and walked into the different rooms.

'Mulder?' She called. He didn't answer. She walked over to the fridge and saw a little note. It wasn't in Mulder's writing. It was someone else's. Scully read…

**Hello Dana. **

**You don't know that I know you but I'm sorry to say that I know you. I saw you two sleeping on the couch together. I just couldn't resist it. I've got Mulder. Come and save him. Or find him.**

Scully gasped as she looked at the bottom of the page. There was a blood stain there. Was it Mulder's blood? The writer of the message hadn't left a name. Suddenly the phone rang. Scully jumped. She walked slowly towards it and picked it up.

'He… hello?' She said.

'Hello Dana.' Said the voice. Scully's heard beated hard in her chest.

'What do you want?' She said stiffly. The voice laughed. It was a rough laugh like it was sandpaper being rubbed together.

'Don't you want Mulder?'

'Where is he?' She said. Her voice trembled. 'What do you want with him?'

'He's at the hospital. We had a bit of.. talking to do.' Rasped the voice. Scully brushed her hair away from her face and heaved a sigh of relief.

'What did you do to him!' She shouted.

'How can you be so rude, at least I didn't KILL HIM.' The voice hung up on her. Scully slammed down the phone, grabbed her coat and ran to the hospital.

CHAPTER SEVEN

Scully ran down the streets. It wasn't a very far walk if she was quick and besides, she'd been in such a rush she'd forgotten her car keys anyway. She looked at faces whizzing by. They all looked at her as she rushed past. Scully, being an agent in the FBI knew that Mulder was the only person she could trust- and maybe her family- and everyone looked like complete strangers to her. They didn't know who she was, and they didn't know who she was.

She got to the hospital and ran through the reception doors. She walked to the receptionist.

'Hi. Um.. my friend was brought here and I was wondering if I could see him, please.' She said. The receptionist smiled.

'Yes what was your friend's name please?'

'Fox Mulder.' She said. The receptionist looked at her files. 'Yeah um, he's been in quite a bad condition but he should be OK to talk now. He's in number nine.' She said. Scully nodded. She ran down the corridor.

Scully ran to number nine. A doctor came out of the door.

'Is he OK? What happened?' She said. The doctor looked at her. 'I'm his friend.' She said.

'Miss Scully?' The doctor said. Scully nodded. 'He's been asking for you for a while now. I'm sorry to say that he was stabbed with a knife in the stomach. He lost a lot of blood but he's resting now. Would you like to see him?' Scully's face turned white. Stabbed?

'Yes please.' She said. The doctor walked away. Scully opened the door and walked in. Her eyes filled with tears when she saw Mulder. He was lying in the bed facing towards the ceiling. His face was expressionless. She walked over to him slowly. She sat down on the chair next to him and held his hand. He moved his head slowly and looked at her.

'Mulder?' She said. He blinked. He opened his mouth to speak.

'Scully?' He whispered. His voice was weak and raspy. Scully's vision swayed. Her eyes were filling with tears.

'Mulder.' Scully gushed. She stroked his head.

'S… Scully, he took me.' Mulder rasped. Scully shook her head.

'Shhh.' She said stroking his hair. She smiled at him. He smiled back weakly. Scully closed her eyes. Her chin trembled. She forced herself not to cry. Mulder was very ill, she knew that. Being stabbed was a bad thing. He was obviously very drained. He had lost loads of blood, and that wasn't good. She looked to the side of his bed. Equipment hung from the stand next to the bed. Drips were injected into his arm and a blood bag hung next to it. She heard the heart monitor beep. She felt a huge sense of relief when it beeped again. She didn't know why it affected her so much. She'd seen Mulder get hurt lots of times before and she had been upset before. She sighed and looked back at him. He was so pale. His eyes were closed. She squeezed his hand and he opened his eyes again.

'Scully? Y.. you're still here?' Mulder said. Scully smiled.

'Of course.' She said. She held her lips together. She was NOT going to cry. Not now.

'Scully?'

'Yes?'

'You didn't wake up.' Mulder said. Scully stared at him. She was really going to burst soon.

'I.. I know.' She managed to say. 'I'm sorry I should have noticed I…'

'Scully. It wasn't your fault. He took me. He… he showed me something.' He said.

'Mulder. You don't have to talk about this now.' She said. Mulder nodded.

'OK.' He said. Scully felt pressure on her hand. He was squeezing her hand. She smiled and stroked his head again.

'What's the matter?' She said softly. He looked at her.

'We have to stop him.' He whispered. Scully nodded. Her chin trembled again. She sniffed and leaned over him. She rested her head on him and hugged him. He slowly moved his arm up and placed it on her back. Scully pulled herself up and bent down to kiss his lips softly. Mulder sighed and opened his eyes. Scully sniffed. Tears ran down her face. She lay down on him again and cried. Mulder held her as tightly as possible. Scully pulled herself slowly off him and wrapped her arm in his. He looked at her. She shaked as she cried and put a hand on his head.

'I won't lose you Mulder. I won't let it happen.' She said crying. She stood up and got a tissue out of her pocket and wiped her eyes. She looked at Mulder. 'I'll be back as soon as possible Mulder. I promise.' She said. Mulder nodded and closed his eyes again. Scully stared at him and tears ran down her face. She turned around and walked out of the room.


	3. Part 3

CHAPTER EIGHT

Scully went straight to the headquarters. She didn't give a shit if she was suspended. She needed to tell Skinner what had happened. She needed to find out about this bastard that hurt Mulder. She burst through the doors. People stared at her but she ignored them. She rushed past people and walked through the Skinner's doors.

'A… Agent Scully? I've been asked to keep you away from this room. You're not even allowed to be in this building! Hey! AGENT SCULLY!' The secretary shouted. Scully ignored her. Anger boiled in her blood. She was going to find Skinner. She pushed open the office doors and stormed in. Skinner was sitting on his chair writing. He looked up.

'What the hell are you doing here?' She demanded. She slammed the desk.

'Sir, I don't care if I'm suspended, I don't care if I'm in really deep shit but Mulder had been kidnapped and injured. The case that Mulder and I want to investigate has something to do with it. Mulder has been brutally attacked. We need this case! Let me come BACK!!' She shouted. Skinner frowned. His face was bright red.

'Agent Scully I have nothing to do with this incident.'

'Help me!' She said. Scully sighed and sat down. She held her head in her hands. 'Mulder; my best friend is fighting for his life in the nearest hospital and I just want to give him some good news for when he's well again.' She lifted her head. 'Please help me Skinner. Mulder wants to stop this man.' Scully begged. Skinner sighed. She stared at him.

'What can I do?' He asked.

Mulder lay in his hospital bed wearily. He heard a distant beep. All he could feel was a agonizing pain in his stomach. He felt so, so lonely. Scully had come and seen him and then she had left. All he could think about was the painful, horrible memory of the blood and the fighting and the pain. He remembered the man's face and his name. He didn't remember anything else.

Mulder remembered when Scully had come. He tried to think about her and his family. Try to get the frightening thoughts out of his mind but they wouldn't go away. He squeezed his eyes shut. He remembered how upset he had made Scully. She had had enough on her mind already. He sighed and remembered how upset he had been. He had been crying inside so hard but he wouldn't have brought it out. It would have hurt too much.

Skinner and Scully tried as hard as they could to find the man. They worked for hours and found what his name was and how to contact him. His name was John Yunning. He had been in prison many times for murders and child abuse. They had tried the contacts but they had both been erased.

Scully got into her car. She thought may be if she should go back to the hospital. It was ten o'clock. No. Mulder needed his rest. She wasn't going to disturb him. She then wondered if he would be asleep. That thought made her drive to the hospital. She arrived and sat in her car for a while getting her bearings. Her head whirled. Everything had happened too fast. She sighed and climbed out of the car. She walked into the hospital and went to Mulder's room. She looked through the window. Mulder was lying with his eyes closed. He moved around. Scully stared. What was he doing? He frowned and seemed to be mumbling something. He suddenly opened his eyes. Scully ran into the room.

'Mulder.' She said. He was sweating and panting. She sat down next to him. 'Mulder it's me. What's wrong?' Scully took his hand. He looked at her. His face was frightened.

'Help me Scully.' Mulder panted. Scully felt the choking in her throat again.

'What's the matter?' She said.

'I… I keep having bad…. bad dreams.' He said between breaths. Scully stroked his head. She got a tissue out of her pocket and put it on his head. She wiped off the sweat. He sighed.

'Are they about him?' She said softly. Mulder nodded. 'You're delirious Mulder. I'm not surprised either. You had quite a nasty experience.' Scully said softly dabbing his head. He closed his eyes. Scully kissed his hand.

'I can't get it out of my head Scully.' He said. Scully nodded.

'It's OK.' She said.

'Why are you here so late anyway?' Mulder said turning to her.

'I… I wanted to see whether you were OK.' She said. Mulder looked at her and smiled. 'I worry about you Mulder. We did some research on this man. Did he tell you his name?' She said softly. 'No.' Mulder said.

'His name's John Yunning.' She said. Mulder nodded. 'I won't say anything else about it if it makes you feel bad.' Scully squeezed his hand.

'Scully how did you do the research?'

'I got Skinner to help me. Practically pinned him down until he helped me.' She said. Mulder managed a laugh. 'Mulder I should go. You need some rest.'

'No Scully please. Stay here until I go to sleep.' He said. Scully nodded.

'OK. I'll stay.' She said. Scully held Mulder's hand. He sighed and closed his eyes. She dabbed his forehead with the tissue until he feel into a deep -hopefully peaceful- sleep.

CHAPTER NINE

Scully threw herself on her bed. She sighed. Big bad day. Definetly. It was actually about two in the morning when she got back. She climbed into bed and sighed. She turned off the light and fell straight to sleep. About half an hour later she woke up to the phone ringing. She switched on the light and picked up her bedside phone.

'Dana Scully?' She said sleepily.

'Hello again Dana.' Rasped the voice. Scully jumped awake.

'Stay away from me you bastard.' Scully said.

'Why? Are you scared? You'd better be.' Scully gasped. There was a loud bang on her window. She screamed.

'What are you doing this for?' She said shakily. She got out of bed and grabbed her gun. 'Where are you?' Scully held the gun in front of her.

'I'm coming to get you.' John said. He laughed wickedly. There was another knock, now at the door.

'You know when we find you, you won't be able to get out of your case. If you hurt another Federal Agent you'll be imprisioned for life, even killed you prick, if I don't kill you first that is.' Scully said looking at the door. The handle turned. Scully frowned. She braced herself. She cut him off and phoned the police.

'Hi yeah. This is Agent Dana Scully I have a situation here..' She said. She screamed as a knife came through the door. Splinters flied everywhere. A hand came through the hole. Scully shook as she aimed her gun. The door flied open and he stood there with a huge knife. Scully aimed her gun.

'You know Agent Mulder had a gun too. But look where he is now.' John rasped. A crazed expression on his face. Scully filled with fear. She nearly dropped her gun. In a crazed fury she ran towards him and whacked him round the head with her gun. He stumbled and then she hit him again and kicked him in the stomach. He grabbed for her and pulled her down with her leg. She lay on the floor looking up and him. Scully grabbed his hair and pulled in hard. He cried out in pain and managed to throw Scully's gun across the floor. Scully watched it go. She stared at it. Her one and only weapon had gone, and she needed it.

'Aggggghhhhh!' She shouted and grabbed his knife. She chucked it into the air and watched him look up. He amazingly stood up and caught it. He bent over her and hit her round the face. Scully groaned in agony as another blow came. It hit her right across the eyes and nose. She heard the police coming and John suddenly stopped. He got up and ran out of the building as fast as possible. She closed her eyes and suddenly plunged into deep, deep darkness and quietness. Suddenly with one last pang of pain she blacked out and her head fell to the floor.

'Agent Scully? Hello can you hear me?'

Scully slowly opened her eyes. She looked around her. Chair and tables were all over the place. Books were all scattered over the floor and CDs fell out of place on the deck. Her face killed. She was sitting on her sofa with an ice pack on her cheek. There was a doctor sitting next to her. She sighed.

'Are you OK?'

'Yeah, yeah I'm fine.' She sighed. She tried moving her face muscles but they hurt like hell. She took the ice pack from the doctor and held it herself. A familiar voice came from behind her. It came nearer.

'Scully?' It was Skinner.

'Sir?' She said softly holding her head.

'How are you feeling?' He said touching her arm. 'I heard that you were in trouble so I thought I'd come and see what was up.'

'John came. He attacked me.' She said. 'He obviously doesn't want Mulder or I alive. He doesn't want anyone to know what he's doing.'

Skinner nodded. He looked at her and smiled.

'Scully I've decided to bring you back. You can do as much work as you like on this case. I can see that you and Mulder want this man found and punished and I'll let you do it. I'm sorry, I didn't know something like this would happen.' Scully stared at him and smiled.

'Thank you so much.' She said smiling. She stood up. Maybe a little too quickly. Her head spun around and she grabbed the chair. She managed to regain her balance and stumbled into her bedroom for a long sleep.

Mulder woke up the next morning feeling more awake then ever. He didn't know why. His pain had decreased and he managed to sit up on his own. He shook his head shaking the bad thoughts of the past few days and managed a smile. He heard his heart monitor beeping by the side of his bed. He was obviously still under special care because blood bags and drips still seeped into his arms from little tubes.

He knew he had to talk to Scully and tell her about what had happened. He wondered if Scully was OK. John had been quite willing to kill her too but to confuse her he took Mulder. He sighed as the pain came back slowly again. He lowered himself back onto the bed and lay there. He closed his eyes and somehow managed to go back to sleep.

'Hey Mulder?' Scully said. She stood in her suit and her FBI badge was back on her coat. Mulder squinted his eyes.

'What happened with your suspension?' He said wearily. Scully sat down next to him. She wondered if Mulder had noticed the huge black eye and her cut lip. She could hardly keep her eyes open. But she had to work.

'Skinner let me come back. For the case. Something happened last night Mulder…' She started.

'What happened Scully?' He said. Scully looked at the floor then smiled. She looked at Mulder and sighed.

'Um.. John came to my house and he erm.. well he attacked me.' She said. Mulder closed his eyes. This couldn't be happening.

'Ohhh.' He moaned. 'What did he do? Are you OK?' Mulder said. He looked at her lip and her eye.

'I'm fine Mulder. Are you OK? You look a lot better.' Scully said yawning. 'Excuse me.' She said.

'Scully you need some sleep.' Mulder said. Scully shook her head.

'I'm going to find this guy Mulder. You've got to tell me what he said to you.'

'Scully he's the guy that took all those children.' Mulder said. 'He told me that he was sick of you and I trying to get him. He's been watching us and he probably still is. He knows everything about us and our case. He wants to kill us.' He said.

'So why didn't he kill you?' Scully said.

'I don't know. He came to kill you last night I suppose. You're lucky Scully. He did something to me which I can only remember a little. He sort of.. hypnotized me. Then when I was coming around he stabbed me. The police came shortly after.' Mulder said. Scully squeezed his hand.

'Where did he take you?' She said.

'I.. I can't really remember. I think it was in an alleyway or something. But Scully he didn't have any children there or anything. It was so weird. It was just a really smelly, dirty alleyway.' Mulder said shaking his head. 'I'm sorry I don't know where he is Scully. We need to know.'

'Don't worry.' Scully said standing up. 'I'll find him.'

CHAPTER TEN

John climbed down into the hut. It was a long way to go. But it was well hidden. He reached the hut and opened the door.

'Hello everyone. Having a nice time?' He said. Four children were sitting on the floor with their hands tied and their feet strung together by one long rope for all eight feet. They sat there motionless.

'Hungry?' He said. John occasionally fed them. They had been there for a couple of months now. One boy frowned at him and struggled to get free. 'You want to get out do you?' John said. 'Well lets see what we can do for you.' He grabbed the boy and untied his feet. He chucked him over his shoulder and took him to the lake.

'Hello?' Scully said. She stood outside the Halls residence. Someone opened the door.

'Yes?' Said an woman, possibly in her early thirties. Scully smiled.

'Mrs. Halls?' She said.

'Yes.'

'I'm Agent Scully from the FBI and I'd like to ask you a few questions about your daughter Katie?' Scully said flashing her badge. She wondered how many times she'd said that.

'Oh. Yes come in.' Said the woman. The woman led her into the lounge and she sat down. Scully followed. 'What did you want to ask me?' Said Mrs. Halls. Scully got out her notes.

'We're following on the case of the death of your daughter and her friends that went missing a while ago. With Katie was there anything going on at home to make her runaway or was there anybody that she knew like a man that could have taken her somewhere?' She said. Mrs. Halls hesitated.

'No not really. We were arguing a bit at home but it was nothing serious. As far as I know there was no one that she knew that we never knew.' Mrs. Halls said. Scully nodded.

After the interview had finished Scully had found nothing new. This was a really hard case. Mulder probably would have figured something out by now but Scully wasn't Mulder. And it bugged her. She said her thanks and went back to the city.

John pulled the boy through the bushes and down hills. He reached the river and threw him to the ground. The boy panted and lay down. John pulled the gag off.

'Well hello. We can finally talk to each other. I can't wait to find out who you are. What's your name little boy?' He said. The boy exercised his mouth.

'T.. Tim.'

John nodded. 'OK. Do you want some candy?' He said bringing out a little green round thing out of his pocket. The boy nodded and tried to grab it out of his hand. 'Wait… OK.' John said and gave the sweet to the boy. The boy chewed it and swallowed it straight away. After he swallowed it he held his neck. He made gurgling noises then fell to the floor. John grabbed him by the hair and smacked him around the face. The boy looked up at him and then John scratched his neck. The boy collapsed. John pulled him and dragged him into the river. He let the body float down to the bottom and then walked back to the hut.

Three days passed. Scully searched for information but hardly found any. Mulder was nearly back to good health again. He had been walking for about a day. Scully went to the hospital to get him.

'Hey you.' He said. He was sitting on his bed. He had his own clothes on. 'You know I think my clothes beat the horrible hospital ones.'

Scully smiled. 'Mulder I've come to take you home.' She said.

'What?'

'You're OK. You can come home now.' She said. Mulder stood up.

'Really?' He said smiling. 'Well lets go then!' He started walking towards the cupboard then stopped. Scully ran up to him and grabbed him.

'Don't rush yourself Mulder.' She said. He nodded. She picked up his bag and she carried them out of the hospital supporting him at the same time. 'The doctor said that you might have to stay in bed for a few days. You still need some rest Mulder. You're still not at your proper strength.' Scully said. They walked to the car. Scully helped him in.

'Scully can we go to headquarters first?' Mulder said.

'No Mulder you have to get home.'

'But..'

'No.' Scully said and started driving to Mulder's house.

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Mulder sat on his couch. He felt happy to be out of hospital but then he was a bit self conscious now that he had been taken once. Scully was in the other room making the bed for him. He didn't usually like going to bed but Scully had made him go in one. Typical of her. He'd only used that stupid water bed about twice.

'Scully?' He called.

'Yeah?' She called back.

'How long are you going to be, I want to talk to you.' He said.

'Just a few minutes.' She said.

She appeared later and sat next to him. 'How do you feel?' She said feeling his forehead.

'I'm fine Scully.' He took her hand away from his face. Scully sighed.

'You sure? You looked a bit drained.'

'Sure.' Mulder said. Scully smiled.

'OK. What's on TV?' She said. She picked up the remote control and switched on the TV. Mulder looked at the TV guide.

'Well there's Cooking House, Young Parteners, ER, Friends and Buffy the Vampire Slayer?' Mulder said. Scully snorted.

'What's that?' She said. Mulder shook his head.

'No idea. Switch it onto six.' He mumbled. Scully pressed the six button and watched it for a while. 'Well she's pretty fine.' Mulder laughed. Scully rolled her eyes. But then her attention was then caught on Buffy's love, Angel.

'Well so is he.' She said. 'But the program's pretty crap.' She switched it off and faced Mulder. He closed his eyes and sighed.

'My eye's hurt.' He said. Scully frowned.

'It's because you're tired Mulder. Please promise me you'll get some sleep.' She said standing up. She grabbed his arm. He stood up and she took him into the bedroom. She closed the door slightly then stuck her head round. 'Anything I can get you?' She said. Mulder nodded.

'Yeah just some water.' He said. Scully walked away and Mulder got changed. He came into the kitchen and took the water from Scully.

'Scully what time are you going to bed?' He said. Scully smiled.

'As soon as I know you're asleep Mulder.' She said. She gave him a hug and Mulder went into the bedroom and got into bed.

Scully couldn't sleep. She'd now got back Mulder and she was happy but she so wanted to find John and lock him up. She was sick with him. She tossed and turned. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep. She nearly drifted off when she heard the sound of someone walking around. Her eyes flashed open and she slipped out of the covers. Sleeping on Mulder's couch wasn't exactly the idea of heaven. She stood up and slowly walked to the door. Her gun was in the drawer in the lounge. How was she going to get it? She silently walked through the door and slowly looked round the corner. She sighed.

'Mulder!' She said. 'You scared the hell out of me!' She said. 'You know I'm a bit jumpy now after what happened here.' She said walking towards him. Mulder was on his bed. Scully could only see the back of his head. 'Mulder?' She said. He didn't move. She came closer. She could feel her heart pumping loudly in her chest. She closed her eyes and let out a scared breath. She opened them again. Mulder hadn't moved. 'He's probably asleep.' She told herself. She walked over to him and faced him. She screamed when she saw him. His eyes were white and lifeless. They stared at her. His face was cut and bruised. Her eyes filled with tears. 'Mulder.' She whispered. She lent down to touch him when he shot up and grabbed her arm. The monster-type Mulder hit her round the face and grabbed her neck. She felt his grip tighten and she tried to scream but no sound came out. She cried out in pain as Mulder grabbed her neck with both hands and broke her neck.

'NO!' Scully screamed. She bolted up. She opened her eyes and everything was spinning. She closed her eyes then opened them again. She realized she was on Mulder's couch. Mulder came through the door. Scully shouted. 'MULDER! Don't come near me. Stay away from me!'

'What? Scully…'

'Shut up!' She said. 'Shu… shut.. shut up.' Scully said between breaths. She held her head in her hands. Mulder came and sat next to her.

'Hey. It was just a bad dream.' He said softly. Scully nodded. Mulder put a hand on her arm. Scully shook. Mulder took her into his arms and hugged her.

'We'll get him.' Mulder whispered.

Mulder and Scully walked through into Skinner's office. They had been asked to go see him again. Skinner had news for both of them.

'Morning.' Skinner said. They sat down. 'I'm sorry for the inconvenience you two about me suspending you and everything but I thought it was the best thing to do.' Scully and Mulder exchanged glances. 'Mulder I'm glad to see you're OK.'

'Thanks.' Mulder mumbled. Scully smiled.

'I've got something to tell you both though. It might interest you. There's been another death by the river. The body…'

'Where is it?' Interrupted Scully. Skinner continued.

'It was taken to the labs.' Skinner cleared his throat. 'Two of our scientists are dead. Another one injured.' He said. Scully froze. Mulder looked across at her.

'Which scientists?' She whispered in shock. Skinner shrugged.

'Scully it's no one you know.' He said. Scully stared at him then nodded. She sighed.

'We have to get this guy.' She said. 'There's no stopping me now.' She looked at Mulder. He smiled and nodded. A hand over his mouth.

'Where's the body now?' Mulder said.

'We managed to kill it. It's in the labs proably if they haven't disposed of it.' Skinner said. Scully nodded. She stood up.

'Excuse me.' She said and walked out of the room. Mulder moved to get up.

'Agent Mulder?' Skinner said. Mulder slowly got back down. 'I'm glad you're OK. I'm going to help you find him.'

Mulder sighed. 'I think we've found all that we need.' Mulder said without a smile and walked out.

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

'Scully wait up!' Mulder called. Scully turned around quickly. A stern expression on her face. Mulder jogged up to her. 'Slow down! Talk about being keen!' Mulder joked. Scully raised an eyebrow.

'Mulder, I don't have time for jokes. This man is pure evil. He attacked you, he attacked me and he's killed loads of kids. I want him found.' She said seriously. Mulder looked at her strangely. Then smiled.

'Yeah OK sorry. I was a little stupid.' He shrugged. Scully grabbed his coat and pulled him down the corridors.

'Are you sure the drugs they gave you at the hospital didn't make you go weird and not serious Mulder? That man ATTACKED you. He nearly KILLED you.' Scully said as strongly as she could. Mulder looked at the floor. She realized what she had just said. 'Oh Mulder I'm sorry..'

'No, no Scully don't worry. You're right.' Mulder said. Scully let go of him and turned around. She bit her lips and cursed herself for being so cruel.

'Stupid. Stupid, stupid.' She whispered.

'This looks familiar.' Scully said. Mulder nodded.

There were crime scene signs up around the place where the attack had taken place. Blood was over the floor. Scully grimaced at the thought that she could have been the victim of that attack if she had been there. Mulder put a hand on her shoulder obviously knowing what she was thinking. She smiled and closed her eyes. Mulder made her feel safer. Everything seemed to disappear in that one minute when he touched her. It was like a scene from a movie when two people who care for each other are very close or they hold their hands and everything goes away around them. The minute didn't last for very long though when a loud bang broke the silence.

'You Agent's aren't supposed to be down here. The police are investigating everything.' A tall officer said. The loud bang had been caused by the man barging through the doors. Scully looked at him surprised. She didn't say anything. There was nothing to say.

'We're working on a case which could have something to do with this. We just want to see the body of the child that was brought in.' Mulder said. Scully looked at the officer.

'I'm a scientist.' She said. The officer stared for a minute.

'And you're both Agent's from upstairs?'

'Yes.' Mulder said.

'OK you can go see it.' Said the officer. Scully led Mulder into the morgue.

Scully got some blood samples and checked it. She found a blue substance in it which couldn't be identified. It had been put there by a drink of some sort. Mulder thought it was probably the river water which John had thrown them in every time. Scully just agreed with him. She didn't know what else to believe anyway and it was quite logical. Now all they had to do was find John. That wasn't going to be hard seeing as they knew where the main river was. They drove to the river. The police crime scenes had gone. They got out of the car and slipped bullet proof vests underneath their suits. Seeing as this man really wanted to kill them, they needed to have protection. They walked to the edge of the river and looked around them.

'Mulder I think there's an opening in that bush over there.' Scully said. Mulder nodded and they got out their guns. It was about five in the afternoon. It would get dark soon. Mulder led the way through the bushes with Scully close behind.

John looked at his resting victims. They were obviously out of breath and needed help, but John wasn't going to get it. He liked watching people die. He liked killing. He thought about the two Agents that were looking to arrest him. He had tried to kill them both but hadn't succeeded. He needed to get rid of them. Quickly. But people knew about their case. They knew who was trying to kill them. If he made any wrong move then he would be done for. He felt a prickling sensation on the back of his neck. He heard a crack. Bushes rustled. He got his gun. He hardly ever used it but he felt like using it this time. If it was one of those Agents he really was going to kill them this time. He opened the door of the hut slowly. He lifted his gun up ready to shoot. He saw the bushes move and aimed. A fox jumped out of the bush suddenly. In the shock John shot at it and it fell to the floor. He saw that it wasn't what he'd expected and in his fury he kicked over a rotting box. He went back inside and slammed the door.


	4. Part 4

'What the…' Scully said. A gunshot came from the left. She spun round. 'Did you hear that Mulder?' She said.

'Hear it? I felt it Scully. Why do you always ask stupid questions?' Mulder said. Scully looked at him and made a, 'Shut up and don't be so annoying' face. He frowned at her. She turned round again and walked towards the gunshot. Mulder sniggered. Scully turned around angrily.

'And what is so funny in this, so unfunny situation we're in?' She asked. Mulder laughed. Scully raised an eyebrow.

'Oh god Scully. You get wound up real easily.' Mulder said laughing. 'It was a joke. J-O-K…' Mulder started.

'Shut up!' Scully said hitting him on the arm. 'Why do you find everything so funny at the wrong times and find everything so unfunny at the right times?' She said staring at him with disbelief. Mulder put a hand over his mouth to prevent him from laughing. Scully sighed and shook her head and started walking towards the hut. Mulder sniggered behind her.

They had been walking for about ten minutes when they saw what looked like a small hut in a small clearing. They hid behind the trees. Mulder was still trying not to laugh. Scully hit him again. 'Will you just shut up!' She said. They crouched behind the trees for a while then stood up slowly. They started walking down the small hill to the clearing. Scully walked ahead. They came to the back of the hut and crouched down behind a bush. Mulder tried to shake off the hyper mood he was in but it just wouldn't go away. Anything was going to set him off. He closed his eyes and bit his lip. Scully looked at him and frowned. He put a hand over his mouth to stop him from bursting. Scully was right. Why the hell was he laughing now? They were in a life threatening position. They had to make no sound. Scully stood up and started walking a few feet

before tripping over an old tree branch. She fell flat on her face. Mulder just burst. He laughed and laughed. He turned around and tried to look the other way to stop him from laughing. A rustling noise happened behind him. He turned around and his stopped laughing suddenly as he saw Scully being held by John in a headlock. She couldn't move. Her wide frightened eyes looked at him. Mulder looked at John. He pointed a gun at Mulder. Mulder started to lift his gun but John shot his at Mulder's side. It passed him by about a centimetre. Mulder lost his balance and nearly dropped his gun. He regained his balance and stared at John.

'Let her go.' He said. John laughed. A crazy laugh.

'Yeah right. Whatever. Anyway, the fun's just about to start Mulder.' John said. Scully struggled then gave up in tiredness. She stared at Mulder. Her eyes pleaded for help. Mulder lifted his gun again and aimed it at John. John tightened his grip around Scully's neck. She made a choking noise and closed her eyes. She was losing air.

'Stop it!' Mulder shouted. 'Don't hurt her!' John loosened his grip. Scully opened her eyes again and breathed in the air.

'Get.. get off me.' Scully croaked. John pointed a gun at her head. Scully shouted in fear.

'SHUT UP! DON'T MAKE ME ANGRY LITTLE GIRL!' John shouted. He looked at Mulder. He was staring at them. 'Come with me.'

John dragged Scully down through the bushes. He pulled Mulder in front of him and put the gun to his head.

'Any wrong move and you and the girl are dead.' John said. He pushed Mulder forward and led them down to the river.

Skinner sat in his office. He read his reports. He looked at Mulder and Scully's case. They had gone to find John earlier that evening. He hoped they were all right. Knowing from experience Mulder and Scully normally got themselves into a little bit of trouble most of the time. But every time they had survived. He couldn't believe it. He knew he wouldn't be alive if he was them. He closed his books and got up. If they weren't back in the morning he would go and get a search party for them. For now Skinner just wanted some sleep.

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

It was getting dark. John lit a fire in the middle of his two victims. It's sparks flew up into the sky. John watched them with interest. His crazy eyes shone in the firelight. Flames danced in them. A crazed grin was on his face. Scully sat tied to a tree. She was gagged. John looked at her. She wasn't moving. Her eyes were closed. John walked over to her and nudged her. She moved slightly and opened her eyes slowly. She took one look at John's face and frowned. She then looked across and saw Mulder. Her eyes opened wide and frightened and she tried to scream his name but no sound came out. John smacked her hard across the face and she collapsed again.

Mulder was tied up to a tree too. He was more mobile than Scully and was gagged too. But the sad thing was though was that he couldn't move an inch. In front of him was the fire blaring in his face. If he moved forward he would get fried. John walked over to him and teased him. John held his back and slowly pushed him forward very, very slowly. Mulder's face was of absolute terror. Fire, his only fear. Mulder pushed back with all his strength. John punched his nose in anger. Mulder's head tossed back. Blood streamed from his nose.

The fire roared and roared. Mulder was so close now he felt like he was already burning. His face throbbed. It was so sore. Sparks that had come from the fire had already burnt holes in his shirt. John had removed his bulletproof vest and taken his gun. There was nothing he could do. He looked over at Scully. She was completely out. She had been unconscious for too long. She needed help quickly. But there was nothing they could do. No one had come to check if they were OK yet, they were both in terrible condition. Scully might even be dead. Mulder's heart skipped a beat when he thought of that. They had no hope. 'We're really gonna die this time.' Mulder thought.

John stood up. He was ready. He was ready for what he wanted to do. He was going to kill them both. Slowly, painfully. He wanted to show them what it was really like to be like all the others. He was going to kill them, then rise them. He picked up their guns. He also got his knife. The girl looked like she was already dead. No bother. He was going to kill her anyway. He wanted to. Dead or alive he wanted to slaughter them both into little shreds. He walked over to Scully. He took her gag off. She didn't move at all. He slapped her and shaked her. Nothing. She didn't move. He checked if she was breathing. Nothing. He lifted her up and walked over to Mulder. He threw her on the floor. Mulder jumped. The fire was getting nearer.

'She's DEAD!' John said. 'I'm sorry. You two looked so cute together. I can't believe the sadness. The crying, the friendship broken.' John said sarcastically. He reached down to Mulder and pulled his gag off. Mulder breathed in through his mouth in deep breaths. He stared at Scully. She didn't move. Her body was motionless. Mulder couldn't believe it. He stared and stared. John playfully kicked her.

'NO!' Mulder cried. 'You BASTARD!' He shouted. Tears ran down his face. He tried to move but he couldn't. 'SCULLYYYYYYY!' He looked into the sky. Scully can't be dead. It just wasn't supposed to happen like that. He was supposed to die here. In his job. He'd been looking for alien life all of his life. Scully was just a normal modern day woman. She didn't deserve to die like this. 'YOU SON OF A BITCH!' Mulder shouted in pain again. 'For gods sake untie me.' Mulder said sadly. John smiled. He cut the ropes around his legs and arms. Mulder slowly and painfully moved towards Scully. He reached down to check her pulse. John kicked him from behind and sent Mulder flying into the fire.

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Flames spun around his legs and all over his body. Mulder rolled around on the ground shouting in pain and shock. The fire burnt his legs first. Then it moved up to his arms. He wasn't going to have this. He had to kill the bastard. Mulder rolled over to his right. He finally found a way out of the fire. He jumped up and ran for his life into the river.

He jumped in and sank to the bottom. He suddenly felt a lot cooler. The fire went out. His arms and legs stung like hell. He managed to get himself to the surface again. He swam about on the top. He looked ahead of him and saw a huge figure come running towards him with a knife. John. Thinking quickly Mulder dived under the water and swam to the side. It was dark so John wouldn't be able to see him. He heard a huge splash. Mulder climbed out of the river. He ran as hard as he could with his burnt legs. He fell over a few times. He didn't have much time. John would soon realize what was happening. He fell again and couldn't get up. In huge amounts of pain he managed to get one of the guns. He spun round quickly and saw John running towards him. Mulder aimed the gun and as soon as John was in the right position he shot him in the chest. Mulder watched as John fell backwards and went flying into the water again. Mulder waited. Nothing. He was dead. Mulder heaved a sigh of relief. His legs killed. He looked at his arms. They were red and were peeling. He closed his eyes and made himself move. He reached the still body of Scully. Mulder looked down on her. He looked at her face. She looked peaceful and quiet. She couldn't be dead. It just wouldn't be right. Scully can't die, and neither should he. They were born to find what they needed and live through it. They just couldn't die.

Mulder's chin trembled. Tears rolled down his cheeks. He took her arm and looked for a pulse. She was so cold. Her face was pale and her lips were colourless. A great feeling of sadness came over him when he couldn't find a pulse.

'Come on Scully. Don't do this to me.' Mulder said sadly. He was crying again. He started to do CPR on her. He tried about five times. Nothing still. 'COME ON!' Mulder shouted. 'Breathe please!' He tried again. He put an ear over her mouth. Something was happening. There was the smallest breath of air coming from her lips. Mulder blew into them again and pumped her stomach. Her body moved violently as he did it. Somehow the sight of her like that made him sadder. 'Oh god Scully BREATHE!' And she did. They were short choked breaths but she was breathing. Mulder smiled like never before. He lifted her up and supported her. He took her arm and checked her pulse. It was very faint but it was there. She coughed and spluttered. Then it all stopped. Mulder suddenly lost hope again. She wasn't moving at all. He put a hand on her stomach. It didn't move. Mulder held her close. 'Please. Please don't do this to me Scully. I need you.' He said. He kissed her on the forehead. He then put her down again. He checked her pulse. It was still very faint. Scully suddenly breathed a huge breath and coughed again. Mulder laughed with happiness and supported her again.

After a while her breathing returned to normal. 'Scully?' Mulder said softly. She slowly opened her eyes. Mulder held her. She blinked. Mulder smiled. 'Scully?' He said again. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She coughed again. 'OK, OK. You don't have to talk it's OK.' Mulder said stroking her hair. 'We're going to be OK.'

They were there for the whole night. Skinner had obviously got too worried and had come to find them in the morning. They'd come with huge guns and ambulances. Scully still wasn't able to speak and was in a critical condition. They got taken to the hospital. Mulder had had his arms and legs treated. Scully was being kept under intensive care at all times. After about three hours she was able to communicate. Mulder was in a wheelchair for about four weeks after the accident. The case had been closed. The cause for the rising after death was said to be because the river had something in it. The doctors found a substance in Mulder which was undescribable. Like the substance Scully had found.

As the weeks went by Scully was fine again. Mulder soon got out of his wheelchair. He was up and walking quickly and could use his arms. Scully was still having bad headaches and she had trouble breathing. They both had seven weeks off work to fully recover. John was found in the river the day after the accident and had nearly attacked some police officers but was shot and disposed. The water was then proven to be the cause of the accidents.

CHAPTER TWENTY

SEVEN WEEKS LATER

Scully sat by the table. She had invited Mulder to dinner with her as a get together. The band was really good. She looked at her watch. What a suprise. He was late. She looked over her shoulder and saw him coming over to her. He was wearing a suit. Scully was wearing a long red and black strappy dress. She looked at him and waved. He waved back and walked over to her.

'This is a bit posh isn't it Scully?' Mulder said. She smiled.

'Not really. It's just a get together meal. Look, people are dancing over there. You wouldn't get that in here if it was one of those really posh New York restaurants would you?' She said. Mulder looked at her.

'Suppose not.'

'Anyway, I'm doing this so we can congratulate that we're still alive.' Scully said. Mulder raised an eyebrow.

'Still alive? Scully you're really mad.' Mulder said. Scully looked at him. She took his hand.

'Mulder, you saved my life. I would have died if you hadn't have tried to get me back. You were told that I was dead anyway. It's a miracle that I'm here now.' She said. Mulder put his other hand on hers.

'I know. You're right Scully. I don't know what I'd do without you. You're my best friend.' Mulder said. Scully's eyes filled with tears. She looked at the band then at Mulder.

'Shall we dance?' She said. She stood up.

'No. Scully you know I can't dance. Please don't make me go up there.' He said. Scully laughed. He was so stupid.

'Mulder, I'm the only one that knows you here. No one cares if you can dance or not. You've done it before and you were fine anyway. I'm the one that can't dance!' She said pulling his hand. Mulder gave in and got up. They walked over to the band. Mulder took her into his arms and they started to sway.

"Scully?" Mulder said. Scully smiled and looked at him.

"Yes?" She said. Mulder let out a small laugh.

"Don't you think this is a bit well, strange?" Mulder asked her shyly. Scully shook her head.

'Not at all.' She blushed. Mulder nodded and pulled her across the dance floor softly. When the song finished Scully pulled away from him and smiled happily, then he bowed to her jokingly, Scully let out an embarrassed laugh as people stared at them strangely.

'Shall we get something to eat?' He said, leading the way to the table. Scully nodded and sat down next to him. They sat across each other and caught each other's eyes slowly. Mulder winked at her and Scully blushed furiously, and let out a nervous laugh.

'Mulder I..'

'Don't.. I know what you're going to say.' He said quickly. Scully looked up at him quickly in shock. Mulder stared at her with a serious expression. 'I feel the same way too, I love you Scully.'

Scully felt her stomach flip and turn annoyingly and her eyes filled with tears again. He smiled at her and started to move nervously. Scully stared at him with astonishment and felt her hopes lifting and her heart beating fast. Mulder blushed. 'I…I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that.' He said in embarrassment and looked away from her quickly. Scully's heart pulled out to him.

'No, no Mulder it's all right, I love you too, I love you so much.' She gushed, and took his hand. Mulder blushed and looked up at her with a big smile, tears filling his eyes. Scully nodded and pulled his hand to her lips and kissed it softly. They both stared at each other and rose slowly from the table. Scully was drawn towards him as if she was under a spell and walked towards him and he pulled her into his arms strongly then gazed into her eyes. Scully felt her heart pump loudly as he stared at her.

'Who would have ever thought this would happen.' Scully said quietly into his chest. She sighed happily and squeezed him close to her and closed her eyes as she rested her head on his strong body. He held her and smiled to himself.

'You're the only one who will ever believe me, you're the only one who ever has. Even though you're skeptical, you still want to believe, and that's what's so great about you. You keep me honest, and you help so much with the X-Files with your medical knowledge, I could never do it without you. I never want to lose you…' He said, but Scully raised her head and reached up to cup his face in her hand. She looked at him lovingly and with a huge surge of emotion she pulled his face to hers and kissed him softly and affectionately. Mulder kissed back, letting all his feelings out towards her. After a few minutes they separated and held each other close. 'Let's forget the meal, lets just go home.' Mulder said, his voice full of concern and emotion. Scully closed her eyes and nodded, and she stroked his cheek affectionately.

They left a small tip on the table and walked off together, holding hands, out of the restaurant and to the open street. They were ready to fight the evil together, to prove to the world the truth about aliens and the government conspiracies, and now they were so well bonded that their partnership was even stronger. Nothing could stop them now.


End file.
